A Part of You
by Mrs.AlexVause95
Summary: A one shot of the mssing scene before Will leaves to go pirating. It DOES contain a sex scene, but its not very detailed I supose you could call it. Its rated M for a reason. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**AN~ This is a one shot and is rated M for a reason and it DOES contain a sex scene. I know its a Disney movie and they couldn't show this in At World's End, but i felt that it needed to be written. PLEASE don't read it if you are younger, strictly older teens and adults. Even though it isn't that bad, I better advise some of you not to read. I also know that this may not be to some people's liking and once again, you don't have to read if you don't want. This idea simply popped into my head. I've always loved the pairing Elizabeth and Will.**

**Pairing~ Will and Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Walt Disney does. All characters/settings and ideas belong to them.**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time we reached shore. We did not waste any time and we wandered back hand in hand to the place I once called home. The first thing I saw was a large hole implanted in the side of the mansion. Sadness swept over me, but with the comfort of Will's tight grasp in my own, he lead me towards the door.<p>

"Why here?" He asked.

"Why anywhere else?" I answered with a question. He nodded in agreement and we made our way through the front door.

The house looked to have been rebuilt from the cannon balls that flung from the pirate ship. I remember that night like it was yesterday; the night where it all started. And now, we were both back here, several months later in the same room. When my father was still alive, he would of course had to fix the damages. Will squeezed my hand and pulled me towards the stair case.

Back on the ship, I don't think anyone of them would have to guess to know what we were up to. My feelings began to grow more excited and my heart rate slightly went faster. After what seemed to be hours, we reached the door to my room. I don't think father would have touched my room, seeming as it never got damaged in the raid.

I opened the door and as I suspected, the room had not been touched. My same old quilt cover laid upon my bed and my dresser was still how I left it. Will lead me over to the great queen sized bed. He started the stroke my left cheek and which he kissed it and then slowly moved down my jaw and then back up again. Our faces were millimetres apart from one another and our lips met at that moment.

In my mind, it felt like everything would be okay; that I could have him here with me forever. I felt like I could face anything as long as I had Will by my side. It never crossed my mind that he would be gone in just under a few hours. That green flash that would change my life forever.

Will's steady, but sure hands slowly made their way down my chest, until they met with the buttons on my dress. They lingered there for a moment and then he undid them and pulled my dress over my shoulders. Will gently kissed my shoulders and I locked eyes with him. He looked me up and down, but I didn't mind. Now almost naked, I helped him pull his shirt off over his head. I ran my hand over his smooth chest and leant in to kiss him once more.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I knew the answer.

"Yes." I said in reply and sealed it with a kiss.

We continued to kiss until we were both out of breath; our hands roaming around each others body with such passion that I have never experienced before. As we kissed, I could feel the softness that grew with hunger and passion on his lips. My body began to grow more and more excited.

We both took a pause and looked at each other for a moment and then I slid my hand down until it met with his waist. My heart skipped a beat and I slipped his pants off, never breaking the kiss. Will took off the rest of the clothing that I had on and I took the rest off him. We lay there, fully naked under the sheets that I slept in as a child.

There goes my childhood, my virtue, and my virginity. I wasn't sorry to see those three things go. In fact I was glad that after all this time, it was Will that had became my husband; that he was the one that I would have sex with for the first time.

Will slid into me, and I felt a great feeling of pleasure. His body was feeling passionate, but I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. His body went faster and faster; in and out of me. At first there was a little pain, but the pleasure overcame that and I was soon moaning and whimpering at the feeling. After we had both had enough, he slipped back out of me and I laid there in his strong arms. Oh, how I wish I could get used to this. Not just the sex part, but just being with him. I would have enjoyed these last precious hours that we had together even if we didn't have sex, but it did make it special.

We both looked out the window in unison and I gave a sigh.

"I wish you didn't have to go…" I trailed off quite sleepily, but yet somehow I wasn't tired.

"I know…" he answered softly

Will leant over and kissed my hair before slowly kissing the side of my face until our lips met again.

"I will go and see you off."

Will flashed me a smile and was gathering his clothes and then out of sight….

**AN~ My first romantic sort of thing. Please review it if you read it. For my age, it may surprise you at this particular peice of writing, but this is a one off thing...I had read more descriptive ones...anyway, hope you liked it.**

~GFDH1192~


End file.
